When Bad Things Happen to Good People
by FluffyDolphin
Summary: What's in store for Kakashi in this oneshot fiasco?


I just realised while reading another story on here that I hadn't posted something for Iruka's birthday like I always try to. That is why you'll have to forgive me for this drivel (and I know it is) and take it in the spirit of loving the greatest ninja of all time. (That would be Iruka). I've wanted to do something a little like this for ages so thought I may as well sweep out all the crap first before being able to write something better. HAPPY BIRTHDAY IRUKA!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or anything related to it. Nor do I own any of the songs mentioned or quoted below.

* * *

"Guess you'll never grow a clue,  
Well it just sucks to be you"….

"Whoo! Well done Izumo!" yelled Iruka along with the rest of the room. Still laughing at Izumo's rendition of "You're Beautiful" sung with Weird Al's lyrics, Iruka looked around the room. Izumo was handing the mic to Kotetsu who was sat to his right. Ranged along a comfortable sofa along the walls of the narrow room was Anko, Gai, Kakashi, Genma and Raido in varying stages of inebriation. Iruka was amazed he had managed to get them all together for one night - it wasn't often the elite of Konoha was available for a night of drinking and karaoke. He smiled as he remembered how it had taken all of Gai, Anko and Genma's persuasion skills to get Kakashi to come. The task, otherwise known as "pester-Kakashi-'til-he-caves", had not been easy. But then, Iruka remembered with another grin, it had actually been a lot easier than they had expected. Kakashi had had his turn on the mike though Iruka had to admit.

Kotetsu had just finished his duet with Anko when Gai suddenly stood up (and had to be caught and steadied by more than one pair of shinobi hands) and struck a challenging pose, one leg on the centre table and one hand pointing straight at Kakashi. The effect was rather marred by the fact that Gai's hand was wavering about as if he couldn't quite decide where Kakashi's face was actually located. "Kakashi! I challenge you to a singing dual!" he declared in a loud voice. "Whoever can score the highest number of calories on the machine by themselves is the winner"  
Kakashi merely raised an eyebrow with a quizzical "Hn"  
"Argh! What's with that hip and modern attitude? Do you fear to lose to me, my eternal rival"  
"Looks like 'no' won't work here huh Gai?" drawled Kakashi in his most bored tone.  
"Hey, guys how about making this more interesting?" snickered Genma from the corner. Multiple pairs of eyes (and one single one) turned to face the senbon-sucking ninja sprawled comfortably on the sofa.  
"I'm listening," Kakashi responded though Iruka noticed his tone was ever so slightly less bored sounding now.  
"Well, how about the winner gets to make the loser sing any song he wants?" Genma smirked around the weapon in his mouth.  
Anko barked out a laugh. "Hell yeah! I'd love to see Kakashi sing something really high"  
"Hey, what makes you think I'm gonna lose"  
"Aw come on, loudest jonin in the village? Gotta be Gai"  
"Anko, your faith in me is truly moving"  
"So it's decided?" Genma broke in. "What do you think Iruka"  
Iruka grinned. "Sounds good to me"  
"It's settled then. Winner gets to humiliate the loser"  
"Gai, you can go first," Kakashi sighed handing him the 'inputter-doo-dad'.

OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Howls and cheers filled the small room. Kakashi stood staring at the screen in disbelief. "Kakashi: 299," said Kotetsu reading the current scoring, "And Gai: 301! We have a winner folks" "Alright!" screamed on over-excited and over-beered Anko, "So what's it gonna be Gai? Whacha gonna make Kakashi sing? "Wuthering Heights"? "Loving you" "Mah! Anko!" Kakashi complained. Gai let out a guffaw at the sight of his crestfallen rival. "It's ok Kakashi. I have a song in mind but I'll sing it with you"  
"I'm not sure I like the sound of this," Kakashi grumbled as Gai grabbed the second mic out of Anko's hand then input the right code in the inputter. As the first notes came blaring out of the speakers he groaned. "I knew this was a bad idea"  
"Too late now Kakashi!" Iruka called over the howls of laughter from his friends, "Gai, it's your cue."  
Gai brought the mic up close to his mouth to speak the opening line and Kakashi decided if he was going to do this he was going to do it right.  
"Hiya Barbie"  
"Hi Ken"  
"You wanna go for a ride"  
"Sure Ken"  
"Jump in!"

Iruka took another swig of his beer and looked around at the laughing faces around him and as tears of laughter filled his own eyes, Iruka came to a conclusion. Yeah, this had been a very good birthday.

* * *

A.N: Sorry again for the pants-ness. Also just wanted to say that on Japanese karaoke machines they actually do have a calorie counter on them though it's pretty unlikey to ever get a reading of 301! 


End file.
